supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Christmas
Chapter 1: Cabin Stay "Hinomaru, be good while me and the others are gone." Reicheru said. "Yes, Reicheru." Hinomaru said. " (Shizhou, good behavior)" Mei said. The trainers were going out, leaving the Pokémon alone in the cabin. They had rented a cabin. "Hinomaru, I think Grace is getting tired." Sun said to her mate. "Put her down for a nap." Hinomaru said. Grace was laid to sleep in a Moses' basket. "If any of you wake Grace up, I'll make you stand outside in the f***ing cold." Hinomaru said. Stripes, Samuel's Pikachu turned on the TV. Hinomaru hated Stripes, he sounded like he was speaking through a megaphone. "Stripes, shut the f*** up! My daughter's sleeping!" He hissed quietly. Loki, a Raichu was looking outside in the snow. Unlike Stripes, Loki was a shy and quiet Pokémon, he preferred reading books. Stripes and Loki didn't get along too well, Stripes considered Loki a "sissy" because of his love of flower arrangement and the fact he was pretty shy. "Heeey Loki!" Stripes said to the Raichu. Both turned into their human forms, Loki was a male with orangish-brown hair and wore very plain clothes that consisted of an orange hoodie with white on the front and on the back, his tail was still there and he wore brown and orange shoes with the same color on his jeans. Stripes also scanned for a human form as well and was one of the few Pokemon Samuel the Otter owned to do so. Samuel bullied Sophie for generally having Pokemon that cannot become humans, save for Kirby. Both had markings on their cheeks that was yellowish on Loki and reddish on Stripes, resembling blush make-up. Stripes was a blonde haired boy around 15, while Loki was at least 19, Stripes wore a yellow hoodie with stripes on the back. "What do you want Stripes?" Loki said with mild annoyance. "How long have we been friends?" Stripes asked. "Oh, lemme think....Never." He responded. Unlike Stripes, Loki was more shy and gentle in nature. Loki then got up and walked, but Stripes then put his hands on his tail. "Do you think this is a game?!" He said, he hated it when people touched it, the lightning bolt-shaped end was pretty ticklish if he tried touching it. Loki knocked Stripes' hand away, causing an argument. "Af hverju þurfti að vera bróðir minn? (Why did you have to be my brother?)" Stripes yelled. "Ég vissi varla móður okkar! (I hardly knew our mother!)" Loki yelled. "Þú munt ekki einu sinni segja mér frá foreldrum okkar, þú lygari! (You won't even tell me about our parents, you liar!)" Stripes yelled back. The other Pokémon were very alien to the language and shocked. "Sounds Icelandic...." Flames whispered. A few hours later, Loki started to look ill. "Lokes, you feeling alright?" Youko asked Loki. The Raichu then fell to the floor, and Flames caught him. "He's burning up." She said with concern. Electricity came out of the markings, Hinomaru was a Psychic-type, some Psychic type Pokemon got bad headaches because of their psychic abilities. Chapter 2: Doctor While Sun was busy tending to Loki, Hinomaru watched outside. Sophie Jr in her human forme went up to him. Since her evolution, she could speak more. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked. "Not really, I'm just waiting until Reicheru comes back." He said. Hinomaru wrapped his tail around his legs. Yu looked at the snow, He wanted to sleep. Because of the serious concerns for he, Ai and Naru's safety, the three never left Reicheru. Crookshanks the Torracat, was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having a nightmare of being brutally beaten, tortured, lacerated and left to die by a Team Skull grunt as a Litten. Even though a spellcasting apprentice named Catherine successfully rescued him and nursed him back to health, those horrible and gruesome memories plagued and haunted him for countless nights. Minus went up to him. "95% and 97% of me and my sister's tribe was wiped out by the X65 Flu, which was weaponised dragon flu, I saw my family, friends die right infront of me, the human doctors did everything they could, the fact we migrated decimated the population even further, My Tíos, Tías, Primas and Primos were all wiped out, including my Papá and Mamá." He said. Crookshanks looked at him. "The PLG released a genetically modified Zweilous despite scientists telling them not to so, it made contact, 97% and 95% of my people and my familia died." He said. "I apologize for the scare," Crookshanks said. "When I was a Litten, a Team Skull grunt brutally lacerated me, tortured and beat me and left me to die. When I thought it was all over for me, a spellcasting apprentice named Catherine came and rescued me." "Me and my sister had to watch everybody's body get cremated and burned, A dead body was more dangerous than an alive body, a week later, Luz de Luna was no more, the disease was still there, we had many names for it, the Red Plague, La pestilencia para acabar con toda la pestilencia, but the most popular name was the Sixth Hordes, Everyone I knew died from it, except Plus, We watched the doctors put the bodies in a mass grave and burn them." He said. Minus had to watch his family and friend's bodies being cremated to avoid further contamination. Crookshanks was shocked and horrified to hear Minus' story, he could hardly bear to believe such a horrible thing could happen to such a good little Pokemon like Minus. "Minus...I am so sorry, I just don't know what to say..." the Torracat spoke up as he began licking the front paw where he had been lacerated. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics